bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Random ChatRoom YAY! (NBC and IZ X-over)
Yes, I got bored, and Xed together Nightmare Before Christmas and Invader Zim. This is written in the style of the IRC. If you want me to make more of these, let me know. They will contain madness and swearing, BE FOREWARNED. And if you wanna appear in one, let me know. X3 PumpkinKing = Jack Skellington RagDoll = Sally TrickOrTreat = LS&B (Lock Shock and Barrel) GamblinBoogieMan = Oogie Boogie IAMZIM= Zim (Well no duh) MongooseDog = GIR ParanormalFan = Dib GameGirl = Gaz @ndie = Andie (Yes, I am in this. XD And with OP Powahs. YES!) 18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC)~~ *** PumpkinKing has joined chat. <@ndie> Welcome. Hello. How are you? <@ndie> I think you can tell by my username. >.> OH! Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. <@ndie> Clearly. *** IAMZIM has joined chat. *** MongooseDog has joined chat. BOW DOWN TO ME! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS! <@ndie> Lovely. Zim-breath has come again. How'd you get past your ban this time? NO BAN CAN STOP THE MIGHTY ZIM! @ndie, you have strange friends. <@ndie> Zim's not my friend. But I am! We are special friends who make biscuits together! <@ndie> Sure... ??? <@ndie> Don't ask. Just let me know when Sally gets on. Her username should be "Ragdoll". <@ndie> Alright. Yes, we shall let you know when your LOVE PIG arrives. I LIKE PIGGIES! <@ndie> I have to admit, Jack, these two appeared at a bad time. Huh, tell me about it. *** GamblinBoogieMan has joined chat. <@ndie> Now how did YOU get out of your ban? What's wrong, babes, not happy to see me? <@ndie> Call me "babes" again and I will shoot you. I am no one's "babes", I am most certainly not your "babes", so don't call me that. Oogie, leave her alone. <@ndie> Thank you, Jack. Aw, c'mon babes, you've never had a boyfriend, but I can offer ya one. <@ndie> I'd rather die in a hole. And I have had a boyfriend. I had two actually. Neither relationship ended too well. What happened? <@ndie> You don't wanna know. Third time's a charm, babes. <@ndie> Do I have to ban you again? Just ban him. *points at GBM* STINK SACK! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! <@ndie> On second thought, I don't think I will. YAY! WE'RE DOOMED! ... <@ndie> GIR, you have no idea how write you are. *** ParaNormalFan has joined chat. *** GameGirl has joined chat. *** TrickOrTreat has joined chat. *** Ragdoll has joined chat. <@ndie> Alright, TOT, how'd YOU get out of your ban. Hey, @ndie, I have managed to get seats at the set of Mysterious Mysteries. Do you wanna come? <@ndie> No. We don't have to tell you. <@ndie> If you somehow manage to light fire to the IRC again, you're kicked out. Dib, if you ask me out again, you are kicked out. Oogie, i'm just kicking you out right now. *** GamblinBoogieMan was kicked from chat by @ndie. wibble wibble? <@ndie> Don't ask. @ndie, are you having problems with them? <@ndie> Sally, it's nothing I can't handle. You know, Andie, if you date me, you would be keeping that guy I heard you complaining about once off your back. <@ndie> You stay away from me. Hey, @ndie, what level are you on? <@ndie> 63, you? 74. <@ndie> Aw, man! I was hoping I'd beat you this time! I have no clue what you two just said. THAT'S MAH LINE! D8 *** GamblinBoogieMan has joined chat. Just give up babes. <@ndie> STOP CALLING ME BABES! GIR, activate the connection demojulator. Stink Sack is really starting to get on the nerves of ZIM! Okey Dokey! *** GamblinBoogieMan has lost connection. Ah, the stink of clean. <@ndie> Zim, I could just kiss you! !_! STAY AWAY FROM ME! * @ndie kisses Zim * AUGH! GAH! GIR! FETCH ME THE BUCKET! 19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)19:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) XD Oh, and you guys are probably wondering what the deleted "YAY WE'RE DOOMED" blog was. This duplicated for some reason, but I deleted the duplication. Category:Blog posts